Conflict of Passion
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after Drop the World Part 2. Clare isn't sure where she stands with Eli, but finds comfort in the charming new boy in school, Jake. But Eli doesn't like how well Jake and Clare are getting along. And he just might do anything to get Clare back
1. The New Guy

**So I'm still sort of reeling from the season finale **_**Drop the World, Part 2**_**. The ending with Eli and Clare really hit me, I feel like I got bitch-slapped that Friday and I'm still feeling it like it's fresh today. So anyway, I decided to do a fanfic because I doubt we've seen the end of Eli and Clare, I mean, I don't think they're gonna just stop talking in season 11 after all they've been through. But then there are rumors of Clare being involved with this new guy named Jake Martin and I doubt Eli is going to like that much, so I thought of this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

"Ms. Dawes please," Clare Edwards pleaded with her English teacher before class, "I really can't be partners with Eli, not now." Ms. Dawes looked up at Clare. Clare's eyes were slightly red with bags under them, like she hadn't been sleeping lately and she looked distressed. She sighed, but gave Clare a small smile.

"Okay," Ms. Dawes said, "Mr. Torres' partner transferred schools so I'll put Eli with him. We have a new student coming in today and I'll pair him with you. Is that okay." Clare smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ms. Dawes, thank you so much," Clare said. The bell rang and the class poured in. Clare took a seat a few rows away from her normal one behind Eli. Speaking of, Eli came in a few minutes after the bell and Clare felt her heart wrench. He was still on crutches. Their eyes met for a second and Clare turned away. Instead, her gaze focused on a boy in the front of the class. It must have been the new guy since she had never seen him before. He had on a purple polo and khaki pants with black shoes. He was also tall with pale skin, short, brown hair and gentle, brown eyes.

"Class, this is Jake Martin," Ms. Dawes announced. The boy gave a small smile and wave.

"Jake you'll be partners with Clare," Ms. Dawes said, "Clare, raise your hand please." Clare did so and Jake took the seat next to her. He shot her a smile and Clare noticed what a nice smile he had. It was warm and welcoming and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Clare was at her locker after class, putting books away before lunch, with Alli chatting in her ear. Clare had already told her about the new guy, Jake. When Alli suddenly stopped talking, Clare looked up to see what had happened. Alli was looking at a point over Clare's shoulder.

"Hi," said a voice behind her. Clare jumped slightly and turned around to see Jake.

"I just wanted to formally introduce myself," Jake said with that warm smile, holding out a hand, "I'm Jake Martin." Clare smiled back shaking his hand. He had a warm, firm grip, his long fingers easily covering her small hand.

"I'm Clare Edwards," Clare said.

"Nice to officially meet you," Jake said.

"Jake, why don't you join Clare and I for lunch?" Alli said, "We can give you the run down of Degrassi." Jake looked relieved.

"Sure thanks," he said, "I was dreading that awkward 'Where do I sit?' moment." He let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm just going to put my books away and I'll meet you there," he said and then walked off. Once he was out of earshot, Alli squealed, smacking Clare's arm.

"You…did…not…tell…me…he…was…cute!" she said between smacks.

"Ouch, Alli," Clare chuckled, rubbing her arm, "It didn't occur to me."

"This is totally a sign," Alli said, "This is your chance to show Eli you've moved on!" Clare fell suddenly silent and became very interested in placing her books neatly in her locker. Alli raised an eyebrow.

"You _are _over Eli, right?" she asked. Clare sighed, shutting her locker door.

"Alli, you weren't there," she said, "You should have seen the look on the face when I left, he was devastated. I don't think that he thought what he was doing was wrong."

"Clare, Eli is seriously screwed up," Alli said, "You told me yourself that he scares you! Do you want to be with someone where every second you're wondering whether or not they'll snap?" Clare sighed.

"No," she said.

"Then at least give Jake a chance," Alli said, looping her arm through Clare's as they walked to lunch. Clare rolled her eyes, but giggled.

"Alli, what would I do without you?" she asked. Alli gave her a dazzling smile.

"You would be shut in your room all day writing sad stories, alone and bitter," she joked and the girls laughed.

**So there's chapter one! I love the relationship between Alli and Clare, it reminds me so much of me and my friend (I'm Clare, she's Alli ^-^ Although my style is definitely closer to Alli's than Clare's XD I mean, I like Clare's style on her, but it's just not how I dress :) Anyways, I hope you all liked this! Please Review! **


	2. The Ex?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

"He keeps staring," Alli murmured to Clare as they sat down with their lunch, "Are you sure you want to be here? We can find Jake and go to the Dot or something…" Since they had entered the cafeteria, Eli hadn't taken his eyes off of Clare.

"No," Clare said, sitting so that her back was facing Eli, "I can't avoid him forever."

"Well at least there's a ray of sunshine during your darkest moment," Alli said, waving to someone across the cafeteria. Clare turned around just in time to see Jake wave and walk over to them.

"Hi," he said with a shy smile, sitting down next to Clare. Alli gave Clare a not-so-conspicuous wink. Clare resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her best friend.

"So Jake, where did you transfer from?" Alli asked, sensing that Clare was not going to be the first one to say something.

"I actually went to school in the states," Jake said, "New York. But my mom got a great job offer up here so we moved."

"It must have been so hard to leave your friends," Alli continued, "I bet your girlfriend was heartbroken." Jake let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, it was hard leaving them," he said, "And I don't have a girlfriend." Alli's face broke out into a grin.

"I'm going to go get another sandwich!" she announced loudly, standing up suddenly and leaving before another word could be spoken.

Clare took a deep breath before turning to look at Jake, her cheeks tinged pink by a blush.

"Sorry about Alli," Clare said, "She can be…persistent."

"I noticed," Jake said with a raised eyebrow, "Was she trying to fix me up with you?" Clare shook her head, picking at her untouched food.

"I just went through a bad break up and she's worried about me," Clare said softly.

"Who in their right mind would break up with a girl as beautiful as you?" Jake said with a grin and Clare felt her blush deepen.

"I actually initiated the break up," she admitted, "We just…weren't meant to be." Jake nodded in understanding, but didn't push the subject.

* * *

Clare and Alli decided to walk home since it was such a nice day. But they had barely made it down the school steps when a voice called out Clare's name.

Clare winced, turning to face Eli. He was sitting on the hood of Cece's car, his crutches resting next to him.

"I'll be right back," Clare said, walking over to Eli before Alli could object.

"Hi," Clare said softly, avoiding Eli's eyes. She stayed at least arm's length away from him.

"Hey," Eli said quietly, "I've missed you." Clare just nodded, biting the inside of her lip.

"Eli…I meant what I said in that hospital room," she murmured. Eli's green eyes hardened.

"No you didn't," his voice was quiet, but firm. Clare finally forced her eyes to look up at him.

"Yes, I did," she said firmly, "Eli, I-I can't be with you. You're to unpredictable, I never know what's you're going to do! I make one comment about not liking your car and you nearly kill yourself to get rid of it."

"I did it for you Clare!" Eli said. Clare ran a hand through her curls. She couldn't do this. He just wouldn't listen.

"Is everything okay here?" someone asked next to them. Clare turned to see Jake standing there.

"Yeah," Eli snapped, "We're just talking."

"Clare," Jake said softly, "Do you want to talk to him?" Clare bit her bottom lip, feeling tears threatening to fall as she shook her head. How was Eli going to react to this?

Jake gently grabbed Clare's elbow and steered her away, back to Alli.

"Clare!" Eli called, "Clare!" Clare heard the clatter of crutches and Eli's mother chiding him.

"That's the ex?" Jake asked. Clare just nodded. Alli jogged over to them.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her dark eyes wide with concern. Clare hastily wiped at her eyes.

"Yeah," she said, the smiled slightly at Jake, "Thank you Jake."

"You looked like you needed saving," he said, rubbing her arm soothingly before removing his hand.

"I've got her from here," Alli said, looping her arm through Clare's, "Thanks again Jake!" He waved as the two girls walked off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alli said, "You looked close to tears back there."

"What am I going to do about Eli?" Clare asked, fear tinged in her voice, "Alli, I don't think he's going to ever let me go."

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. We've Met?

**Thanks for the great reviews! This chapter is dedicated to hethuissibuna, who told me that there are rumors that Jake is an old childhood friend of Clare's and that inspired this chapter (I think I remember reading that somewhere too). Anyways, here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare heard her mother in the kitchen and the smell of food hit her when she walked into her house.

"Clare honey, is that you?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Clare said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Change your clothes," she said, "An old friend of mine just moved back into town and she and her son are coming over for dinner." Clare sighed and trudged upstairs. She wasn't in the mood for company, but knew her mother would want her there. She changed out of her school uniform into a simple, royal blue sundress and white ballet flats. She started her homework until the doorbell rang about a few hours later.

"Clare, can you get that?" he mother called out. Clare sighed and hurried downstairs to open the door.

Standing there was a tall, middle-aged lady with curly brown hair, fair skin and dark brown eyes, dressed in a simple green dress.

"Clare sweetie," she squealed, nearly crushing Clare in a hug, "I haven't seen you in so long. Look at how you've grown." But what shocked Clare the most was who was standing next to this woman.

Jake Martin.

Yup, Clare was confused. What in the world was going on?

"Denise, you're here," Clare's mother said, coming down the stairs and embraced the woman, then turned to Clare.

"Clare, you remember Jake," her mother said. Clare and Jake glanced at each other and back.

"We met in school," Clare said slowly. Her mother sighed.

"Don't you remember you used to play with Jake when you were four?" her mother said, "You two were inseparable. And then Jake and his mother moved when you were six." Clare dig vaguely remember a brown haired boy in her childhood. That was Jake?

She turned to look at Jake, who had a nervous grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you again," he said.

"Clare, why don't you and Jake go talk in the living room while I finish up dinner?" Clare's mother asked, and then went into the kitchen with Denise before Clare could say anything else. Clare led Jake into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Well, this is awkward," Jake chuckled, sitting next to her. Clare put her head in her hands, thoroughly humiliated.

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you," Clare said, running a hand through her curls, "I feel like such an idiot."

"Well I didn't recognize you at school, so we're even," Jake said with that warm smile that seemed to turn Clare's insides into mush.

"I do remember now though," Clare said, the memories coming back. Jake looked a lot different than he had back then. Taller and his face had lost the baby fat.

"I see you lost the glasses," Jake said.

"Laser eye surgery," she said.

"I like it," Jake said, "You're eyes are gorgeous. It was a shame to hide them behind glasses." Clare blushed at the compliment. She noticed Jake's gaze move to the pictures on the mantel.

"You can look at them if you want," she said. She followed Jake as he went to look at the pictures. She noticed a slight frown on his face.

"You're not in many," he said.

"I'm right there," Clare giggled, pointing to several family photos. But in most of them, she had long hair and glasses, almost unrecognizable. Jake leaned forward, looking from the Clare in the picture to the one in front of him.

"No way, you look totally different!" he said. Clare giggled.

"All I did was cut my hair and lose the glasses," she said. As they continued talking, Clare started feeling more comfortable.

"Clare, Jake, dinner is ready!" her mother called out. Jake gave Clare a low, mock bow.

"Shall we, milady," he asked. Clare giggled and led him to the kitchen.

Finally, things were starting to look up. Clare knew that it probably wouldn't last. But she could appreciate it while it was here.

**There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. An Invitation and The Letter

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

"Good morning Ms. Edwards," a voice chimed by Clare's locker. Clare smiled, recognizing it.

"Good morning Mr. Martin," she said, "Someone's in a cheerful mood this morning. What's got you so happy?"

"Can't a guy be happy without arousing suspicion?" Jake asked with a smile. Clare couldn't help but smile back. His smile was contagious.

"Looks like we have an audience," Jake mumbled, his smile fading. Clare turned to see Eli staring at them. Well more like glaring…at Jake.

"Ignore him," I said, shaking my head.

"I would, but I'm pretty sure he's glaring a hole right through my skull," Jake joked. Clare stifled a giggle. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of school.

"I'll see you in class," Jake said with a grin. He affectionally ruffled Clare's hair before walking off to class.

* * *

"So you knew him before?" Alli squealed during lunch after Clare told her about the dinner with her mom, Jake and his mom.

"I didn't recognize him, he looks so different," Clare said, her eyes drifting to Jake on the lunch line. He caught Clare's eyes and waved. Clare waved back, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Uh oh," Alli said with a smirk, "I know that look." Clare's eyes snapped back onto her best friend.

"What look?" she asked.

"That look you get whenever you like a guy," Alli said, "You get this dreamy look in your eyes and this stupid smile on your face." Alli snapped her fingers, "You like Jake!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Clare said, waving her hands frantically. A few niners looked over at them oddly.

"Do you want the whole school to hear you?" Clare hissed.

"So you do like him," Alli said, pointing a French fry at Clare.

"I-I never said that," Clare stuttered, her cheeks hot.

"So you don't like him?" Alli asked.

"Well…I…umm…" Clare stammered. Alli grinned victoriously.

"I knew it!" she said.

"Knew what?" Jake asked.

"Knew that…I want another soda," Alli said, winking at Clare before getting up and leaving. Clare buried her face in her hands. Subtlety was never Alli's specialty.

"She's still bugging you about…us?" Jake asked. Clare nodded, running her hands through her hair.

"Why don't we make a compromise?" Jake asked. Clare raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My dad and I are going to a hockey game this weekend," Jake said, "He can probably get another ticket. Do you want to come with? It's almost like a date without the date part." Clare giggled at the confused look on Jake's face after his statement.

"Sure," she agreed.

* * *

"You're going on a date with Jake! You're going on a date with Jake!" Alli sung, doing a happy dance as she and Clare walked home. Clare had just told her about Jake's invitation.

"It's not a real date," Clare said laughing at her best friend's ridiculous happy dance.

"Still, think about it!" Alli said, stopping in front of Clare, her brown eyes wide, "It's half time – is there a half time in hockey – well anyway, you and Jake got to get snacks and over sharing cotton candy, you look into each other's eyes and sparks fly and-"

"Alli!" Clare laughed, grabbing Alli's shoulders. Alli's big brown eyes were bigger that a chipmunk on crack.

"Come back down to earth!" Clare giggled, "It's just a hockey game."

"Oh let me fantasize," Alli said, rolling her eyes as they continued walking, Clare's house in view.

"If I continue to let you fantasize, you'll be planning me and Jake's wedding and what our children will look like."

"They're gonna have your eyes," Alli stated proudly. Clare just shook her head, but smiled. She loved Alli's wild imagination. It was entertaining to watch it work.

"Uh oh," Alli said, stopping suddenly. Clare followed her gaze to a figure sitting on the steps leading up to her house.

Eli.

Clare let out a heavy sigh.

"Want to go to my place?" Alli asked, "He can't sit out here all day."

"Please," Clare said. She didn't feel like dealing with Eli today.

They walked away quickly – there was no way Eli could follow them on crutches – to Alli's house.

* * *

Clare spent about an hour at Alli's house before finally deciding to go home. Eli wasn't there anymore and Clare let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm home," she called out.

"There was a note for you outside the front door," her mother called from the kitchen, "I left it on your bed."

"Thanks mom," Clare said, walking to her room and wondering what she could have gotten.

On her bed sat a simple white envelope with her name on it. Her heart wrenched at the familiar, untidy handwriting. Clare sat down on her bed and opened it:

_Dear Clare,_

_I saw you and Alli today, why did you walk away? I really want to talk to you. I'm sorry for being super intense those last few days before the dance. I was going through a lot. Can you just give me a chance to explain? Please?_

_If so, meet me at our bench tomorrow after school._

_-Eli_

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. Think About It

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

In the end, Clare decided to meet Eli at their bench. It took some skill to avoid Alli. She knew that if Alli knew she was going to meet Eli, Alli would flip out. So Clare grabbed her stuff and nearly ran out the school, sending Alli a quick text that her mom needed her help at home.

So now Clare sat at their bench, waiting. She kept looking for Morty and had to remind herself that Eli it was gone and Eli wouldn't be driving with a broken leg anyway.

Eventually a car did pull up and Eli got out the front seat.

"Hello Clare," Cee Cee said cheerfully from the front seat. Clare forced a smile onto her face and waved back. Eli grabbed his crutches and hobbled the few steps over to the bench.

"Thanks mom," he mumbled.

"Call me when you want me to pick you up," Cee Cee said, "I'll be shopping just around the corner." With one more wave, she drove off. An awkward silence fell between Eli and Clare.

"How long is the cast for?" Clare asked in a feeble attempt to break the ice, nodding toward Eli's leg, but not quite meeting his eyes.

"About two more months," he said. Clare nodded and the awkward silence took over again.

"Clare?" Eli said softly. Clare still didn't look at him, but lifted her head slightly to signal that she was listening to him.

"I really am sorry," Eli said and his voice sounded so broken that Clare wanted to cry, "I was just intense last week because the anniversary of Julia's death was coming and I…I was worried about you. I couldn't stand losing another girl I love. For some reason…with that date coming up…I was worried something might happen to you. That's why I wanted you close. To keep you safe." Clare sighed, finally turning to look at him. His eyes looked so sad, pleading her forgiveness.

"Please," he begged, lightly taking her hand in his, "Give me another chance." Why did this have to be so hard?

"Eli," Clare groaned, running her free hand through her curls, "Eli I still have…feelings…for you. But after what you did…I don't know if I can be around you. I can't spend every second walking on eggshells around you, wondering if you'll snap."

"Clare I promise," Eli pleaded, "This time it'll be different. I'll tone it down." Clare's heart felt like it was torn in two. The logical side wanted to be as far from Eli as possible. The emotional side wanted to be in his arms and feel his lips on hers once again. She decided to meet halfway.

"Let me think about it, okay?" Clare asked, "Not a no, not a yes. I just…need some time to think about it. Please?" Eli looked into those beautiful, clear blue eyes he feel for.

"Okay," he said, feeling a tinge of pain in his heart. At least she hadn't said no.

"Just remember," Eli said softly, his gaze piercing hers, "I will always love you Clare." He leaned forward and for a second, Clare thought he was going to kiss her lips. Instead, Eli's lips gently kissed her forehead. He backed away and they looked at each other for a moment.

"I…better call Cee Cee to come get me," Eli said, digging his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Clare asked. Eli looked at her for a moment, the shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"No, go ahead," he said. Clare hesitated, and then left, mulling over what had just happened.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. The Hockey Game

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, things have been busy. But anyway, anyone else see the new Degrassi promo? I'm so excited! Eli is still i love with Clare, Adam has a potential new love interest, Anya passed out for some reason and Sav is waving a Degrassi uniform sweater in the air (potential rebellion?) And how cute is Jake? Seriously, I saw him and for a second I was like "Eli who?" How does Clare always get the really hot guys? Well, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare was searching for something for her hockey "date" with Jake. What did one wear to a hockey game? She finally settled on a pair of dark jeans, red converse sneakers and a royal blue button, short sleeve button down shirt and bright pink cardigan.

"Clare honey, Jake is here!" her mom called upstairs. Clare grabbed her purse and hurried downstairs. Jake sat on the couch in a hockey jersey jeans and black sneakers. He smiled and stood up when Clare walked in.

"You look nice," he said with a smile. Clare looked down, blushing.

"Thanks," she said softly, "You too."

"Have fun," Clare's mom said, ruffling Clare's hair playfully as she and Jake went out to his dad's car.

* * *

The hockey game was definitely…different for Clare. She found it thrilling and scary at the same time. Jake found it slightly amusing how she winced as someone fell or was slammed against the side while everyone else cheered.

"Clare, you want something to eat?" Jake asked. Clare peeked out from where she had her hands covering her face after she was pretty sure she saw a guy get hit and a tooth come out his mouth.

"Hmm?" she squeaked. Jake chuckled.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Jake asked. Clare nodded eagerly, wanting to get away from the violent scene.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't the best idea," Jake said as they stood in line.

"No, no, I'm having fun!" she said smiling. She was enjoying herself…when it the guys on the ice weren't beating the crap out of each other.

"Next time, it's your choice," Jake said with a grin as they got to the front of the line. He ordered a hot dog while Clare just got cotton candy. She couldn't help but smile slightly at Jake's acknowledgement that they would hang out again.

"Even if it's something totally cheesy like a chick flick?" she teased. She saw panic flicker quickly across Jake's face and giggled.

"I was kidding," she said. Jake frowned and snitched some of her cotton candy, popping it into her mouth.

"Hey," Clare said. Jake just grinned and shrugged.

"That's what you get for tricking me," he said, reaching for another piece, but Clare held the cotton candy high above her head…which didn't make much of a difference since she was short, and Jake was a good few inches taller than her.

Jake looked at Clare with a raised eyebrow as if to say _Really Clare? Really?_

Clare just rolled he eyes and held her cotton candy protectively close to herself.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Jake chuckled. Clare felt herself blush for the second time that day.

"Oh," she said, flustered, "Well…uh…" Jake chuckled again.

"Just say 'Thank you, Jake,' and we can get back to the game," Clare blushed even harder and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Jake," she said softly. Jake smiled and slung an arm over Clare's shoulder as they made their way back to their seats.

Clare was now blushing so hard that her face slightly resembled an apple.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Jealousy? Hurt? Betrayal?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

"He is so into you!" Alli squealed during lunch that Monday after Clare told her about the hockey game. Clare blushed, looking down at her food.

"And you like him!" Alli said, practically bouncing up and down in her seat, "I knew it! Spring is the time of rebirth Clare! You and Jake finding each other, it's fate." Clare laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.

"He's nice," Clare said, "And sweet. And cute. And…Alli, what are you looking at?" Alli's brown eyes had fixed onto a spot just over Clare's right shoulder. Her eyes snapped back onto Clare's.

"Nothing," she said a bit too quickly, "Well…okay this can either be good news or bad news depending on how you take it," Alli bit her bottom lip nervously. Clare looked over her shoulder and found what Alli was looking at. Or more specifically _who_.

Sitting with Eli and Adam was a pale skinned girl with glasses and her black hair up in two funny looking ponytails. But Clare recognized the look on Adam's face. His 'I feel like a third wheel' face where he just stared off, disinterested, into the distance. Eli was laughing at something the girl said and Clare felt something pang in her heart. The girl sat in Clare's usual seat when she hung out with Eli and Adam.

"Who is that?" Clare asked.

"Her?" Jake asked, appearing by Clare's side as he sat down, following her gaze to the black haired girl, "Imogen. She's in my math class. She just transferred and today is her first day. And it looks like she's interested in your ex." Clare shrugged.

"Whatever," she said, turning around, "I'm glad Eli found someone." Clare tried to sound convincing, but she felt a familiar stabbing pain in her heart. The same feeling she got whenever she saw K. C. and Jenna together after they broke up.

Jealousy.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

She heard Eli's laughter ring through the cafeteria again. Clare noticed Alli looking at her, her emotions a mixture of worry and concern. Clare took a deep breath and turned to Jake.

"You mister, still owe me for nearly scaring me for life during that hockey game," Clare said, smiling at Jake an poking his arm playfully, "What about a movie? This Saturday?" Jake seemed taken aback by Clare's sudden questioned, but then his warm smile spread across his face.

"Sure," he said. Clare turned to look at Alli, a slightly smug smile on her face. She noticed Alli's face relax and soon Alli was babbling on about something or other, Clare wasn't paying much attention.

She was over Eli, right? So why did her heart ache with jealousy when he saw her with that girl? Imogen.

**Sorry this was so short, I'm gonna make the next chapter Clare and Jake's date and I wanted that to have it's own chapter. And it'll longer :) I actually didn't plan on bringing in Imogen this early, but it fit.**

**Who else saw the new promo for Season 11 of Degrassi? I freaked out! When Clare was yelling at Eli, tears came to my eyes (although I wonder why she's yelling. What made her snap like that? She was the one who broke up with Eli. Unless she realizes what she's missing and sees him getting closer to Imogen). Aislinn acted her ass off in that scene! And poor Drew :( I don't like as a character much, but I don't want the dude to die. Oh, and K. C. … cheating…AGAIN? First on Clare with Jenna and now it looks like he's gonna cheat on Jenna with some new girl (wasn't she the cheerleader flirting with Drew early in season 10, before he started dating Alli?) K. C. used to be one of my favorite characters, but I hated him when he broke up with Clare for Jenna, loved him when I thought he was staying for the baby, hated him when he wanted Jenna to get an abortion and loved him again when he finally realized what he did was wrong and got back together with Jenna. And now it looks like he's gonna screw it all up again -_- And am I the only one annoyed by Imogen. I didn't mind her in the music video promo, but in the new one, she irritated me for some reason. I have a feeling she's gonna annoy me...Anyways, I'm so excited for season 11 of Degrassi!**

**And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is **_**MoonlghtSpirit **_**(notice no "i" in "light". The name **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there. There is a link to my twitter on my fanfiction profile page.**


	8. Choices

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** Okay, so with the season 11 premiere so close, I've been hesitant to continue this story since I have no idea what may really happen between these characters. I'm not even sure who I want Clare to end up with since, obviously, I haven't seen season 11 yet and I don't know how these characters will interact. I want to keep an open ending to this to leave room for what may happen in season 11. So I will end this fanfic here because I feel like more would just be unnecessary plot that would go now where. But don't worry, I also have another (shorter) idea for Clare, Eli, Jake and Imogen, based on one of the promos for season 11. That will probably be a one or two chapter thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare Edwards lay on her bed, pondering as she stared up at the ceiling.

Jake. Eli.

Two guys. Two choices. It was obvious who was the _right_ choice. Jake. The old childhood friend whom her parents approved of. He was sensible, nice, and safe. She loved how she felt around him. That she didn't have to spend every moment walking on eggshells, wondering if her next comment would make him crack.

But then there was Eli. No matter how much she tried to deny it, there was an undeniable attraction between herself and Eli. She felt something with him that she had never felt before. But he was so unstable. After what he did the day of the dance - after he nearly killed himself because of an offhand comment she made – Clare wasn't sure she could handle the stress of a relationship with Eli.

But then she saw him with that girl. Imogen. Not even seeing K. C. with Jenna had sent such jealousy coursing through her body. In that moment, she wanted Eli back no matter what.

But that wasn't logical…was it?

Clare groaned and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. Almost a second later, her cell phone rang with a text message. It was from Jake.

_Heading out for a walk in the park. Wanna join? :)_

Clare stared at the message, unsure how to answer. Maybe for once, she should just stop over thinking everything and let fate run its course. If she and Eli were meant to be, it would be so. If not…well, she was curious to see how things would turn out with Jake.

_Sure_ :) She responded. Jake agreed to meet her in front of her house in 10 minutes.

Clare sighed, pushing herself off her bed.

Jake or Eli?

The choice would come one day, but there was no need for her to let the worry take over her whole life. So for now, she would live in the moment, until the time for a decision came.

**So there's the end of **_**Conflict of Passion**_**. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
